dynariafandomcom-20200213-history
Old Colorne
Old Colorne is the capital of the Region of Colorne, from which the region is named after. It holds the grandest and strongest structure in Dynaria, Godstrike, or "The Sword Tower". It has been besieged many times, and was even abandoned for a period of time during the reign of the "Blood Queens". History Old Colorne was founded on the Sand River sometime in the century of 8,500 HE, where it became a small village with a population of 1,000. It was ruled by the Salmorahs, who began to conquer nearby lands and towns, eventually creating the Thrah of Colorne. (Thrahs are the Colornian equivalent of kingdoms.) It competed with the nearby Thrah of Kilnagol, which, at the time, was the strongest Thrah in the area. However, it is said that Thrar Shanmalr managed to swindle his way into the queen of Kilnagol's chamber, and apparently managed to kill the whole family at court. Kilangol was swiftly conquered, and thus the thrah became more powerful, and stronger. The city began to grow larger, as it's powerful position at the river with it's fertile land would make it a powerhouse. The city would, however, see a rebellion in it's midst, as a prominent descendant of an exiled bastard of the royal family would soon rally an army of his own, and storm the city, taking the Salmorah's hostage. He promptly demanded the Thrarnen surrender to him and he and his family would be spared. The thrarnen, being the stubborn fool that he was, sharply declined, not wanting to forsake his pride and honor to a bastard-born. The rebellious man quickly ordered his fire mage to burn the family alive and encase their charred heads into solid stone. This ended the royal line, and the man declared himself thrarnen of Colorne, and personally gave him his own house, Rismalar. He ordered anyone with sympathies to the royal family burned alive, giving him the title "The Dragon". As the city grew larger and larger, it would attract traders, merchants and mercenaries, and soon started to become an economic power, rivaling even the great merchant lands of eastern Carroval. Men and women from even the harsh cold of the north would come south to see the growing power. It would see a rivalry with the mountain men of the Riftlands, competing over control of the southern mountains, the closest land route through into Colorne from the east. Sometime in 3,000 HE, legends say that the 89th Thrarnen of Colorne was confronted by the great, three-head diety known as Zakaneir, who ordered him to build "A great tower, taller than the highest clouds, greater than the greatest elven structures, in the shape of a grand sword, so that when the days of dark and blood come, I shall bring it from the earth and strike thine enemies of Colorne from the face of time and existence." This quote has been passed down through the generations, believed to be the words of Zakaneir himself. The thrarnen almost immediately did as ordered, and ordered a tall structure in the shape of a sword. This would take at least 100 years, and generations of slaves would die trying to complete it. When it was complete, it's grand spectacle could be seen from miles away. Category:Settlements